doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a super fat man who looooves burgers! Everyday he goes to Ronald McDonald Hell's cafeteria to order 10 lbs. of burgers and eats them all up in a minute. His best pal is the Hamburglar (can you guess why?) Biography Wario grew up as a fat child. When he was just born, he weighted 25lbs. He grew fatter and fatter every day. Wario was 3 years old when he ate his 1st hamburger at McDonalds. He grew addicted to it's taste and couldn't stop craving it. When Wario started school, he weighted 135lbs and brought a dozen Happy Meals in a garbage bag. Thing were getting out of control. He went on a school feild trip to the farm, where he cooked a cow and ate it, since he learned that burgers are made from cows. Wario also had a little brother named Waluigi, who couldn't have what his fatter brother was eating. When Wario started the 5th grade, he met a new student named Mario. He grew jelous of Mario, since the new Italian student made all A+'s and was not greedy. One day, a clown by the name of Ronald McDonald came to his school for an assembly. Wario knew he was in luck, since Ronald was the McDonalds Mascot, and he gave out free burgers, but Wario ate them all. When he dropped out of high school, Wario got a job at KFC, the food chain owned by Ronald McDonald's eternal foe, Colonel Sanders. He never knew that the 2 mascots were at war with eachother, and was fired when Sanders found Big Mac wrappers at Wario's work station. After getting fired from KFC, Wario was pissed and out of a job. Without any money, he can't buy burgers. Without a home, he can't put his burgers in a place so he can eat them later. Wario looked at Mario's succsess at becoming a video game character. He then went to Nintendo to fill up an application to be a Nintendo character. There, he met King Dedede. Little did both know that they will meet eachother again soon. Wario eventually got the job, and to celebrate, he bought a Harley motorcycle he dubbed the "Wario Bike". He would star in his own games, but had the misfortune to star in games with his childhood rival. Wario also joind up with Ronald McDonald and be in his group of insane characters known as The Soviet Ronalds. Trivia *Wario is 38 years old and weighs 185 tons. *He met Donkey Kong in high school. *He loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and watches it along with Waluigi all the time. *He has a rivalry with Amigo because he does cocaine. *Wario's favorite show is Bob's Burgers and his favorite movie is Good Burger. Can you guess why? Likes *Burgers (obviously) *Waluigi (brother) *Donkey Kong (best friend) *TheRunawayGuys (He likes that they play as him a lot) *WarioWare (his gaming company) *The Soviet Ronalds *Ponies Dislikes *Captain Syrup (arch-nemesis) *Mario (rival) *Luigi (rival) *Cats *Amigo (he does cocaine) *When his burgers get stolen Gallery File:WarioPlaysASwellGame.png|Wario tries to play a swell game. File:WariosMushroom.png|Wario about to eat a 1-Up Mushroom. File:WarioTheChicken.png|Wario pretending to be a chicken. File:WarioChaseSFM.png|Wario outraces a Giant Mario. File:WarioandWaluigiareinaforest.png|Wario and Waluigi in a forest. File:WarioinaWhalesDigestiveTract.png|Wario and Waluigi trapped inside a whale's stomach. File:AmigoDoesCocaine.png|Wario is mad because Amigo does cocaine. File:WariosWorstNightmare.png|Wario's worst nightmare. File:WarioEatingHoney.png|Wario eating delicious honey. File:WarioAteAllTheHoney.png|Wario after eating all the honey. File:Attackofthe50FtPlumber.png|Wario drives away from Giant Mario. File:KoopaKidFlipsTheTable.png|Wario beat Koopa Kid at invisible checkers. File:WarioAtTheKrustyKrab.png|Wario eating a delicious Krabby Patty. File:WarioWithAKrabbyPatty.png|Wario with a Krabby Patty. File:WarioEatingSurplusBread.png|Wario eating Surplus Bread. Category:Characters Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Insane Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:People from the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Badass Category:My God The Epicness Category:Characters - American Category:Characters - Italian Category:Soviet Yoshi Allies Category:New Yorkers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Brawl Characters Category:Manly Characters Category:Guys with Brown Hair Category:Bronies